


stop

by watermellions



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Relapse, actually please don't read if you're sensitive i don't want to trigger you, implied self harm, uhhhhhh fujcin, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermellions/pseuds/watermellions
Summary: jeremy heere isn't





	stop

**Author's Note:**

> okay please don't read if you're sensitive to self harm/intrusive thoughts/ anything that might trigger you i really don't want to make anyone feel bad so please know that you probably shouldn't read this

oh god no this wasn't supposed to be the way this is  
he was happier!! he got to be with christine, have some sick ass wicked cool friends and always had michael

he doesn't want to throw it all away

 

his body sore and head absolutely pounding in his skull the ringing never seeming to cease though there's nothing else making noise.

it's all in his head it's all in his head it's all in his head it's all i

that was the worst fucking part of all of it, yet here he was, cornered in his room on his too-small bed that creaked under him every time he tossed and turned on another restless night. he swore it was back, but he was just paranoid

there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could've caused..... it.... to return, yet he still was hearing things.

ignore it ignore it ignore

it was repeated in his head like a mantra, but due to the late- early? did pulling an all nighter make 5am early or late? whatever it didn't matter. nobody was up to talk to him and soothe him. it wasn't their responsibility anyways.

04:49  
to: weed boy  
hey i'm super tired and gonna skip today u don't need to pick me up

he didn't get an answer and wasn't expecting one. 

rather than going to sleep to calm his paranoid brain, he rummaged through his bedside drawer.

you fucking idiot you better not fucking do this shit again you know be-

his thoughts were cut off as blood dripped onto his space blanket


End file.
